


How I Fell in Love with the Frowny Kid

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bridget Jones Diary AU, Christmas, Diary/Journal, Drunkenness, M/M, New Year's Eve, POV First Person, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you know when people just can’t stop asking how’s your love life on every encounter you have with them? I’m a twenty five single (obviously) man. So, what if I still haven’t found the person of my dreams like Allison and Scott found each other? Well, this year things will be differently. I’m setting up a plan to get my soul mate, my perfect person, my honey bunny, my boo...</p><p>Anyway, this is the year!</p><p>or</p><p>The Bridget Jones's Diary Sterek AU request by wolfflock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Fell in Love with the Frowny Kid

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably filled with mistakes. I wrote this today, basically all day? It wasn't betaed and I seriously can't believe I wrote this in a day.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

 

 

**WELCOME TO STILES’ BLOG**

 

 **1 st January:** My first day at the gym was quite a challenge. Everyone is determined to lose the calories of the holidays, but the thing is... some people just love to show off. Why can’t they let us, common mortal human beings, whine about our lack of muscles? I managed to train for a couple of hours after I stopped feeling miserable about myself.

 

 **14 th January:** Erica and Boyd are getting married next month. Here’s to hoping that they invite awesome single people like me to their wedding. This may be it!

 

 **17 th January:** I finally got a decent job at Alpha Publishing. After years of listening to complains and dealing with jackass Ennis, someone actually noticed how my talented shouldn’t be wasted behind a computer.

Well, technically I’m still behind a computer, but my responsibilities _and_ salary changed drastically. I am now the personal assistant of _Mr. Dude Who’s Name I Can’t Pronounce_. Mentally, I’m calling him Duke, but this will probably change once I actually meet him. Kali gave me specific instructions when it comes to Duke, the busy guy who barely shows up at the office. It’s also the reason why he needs an assistant. And I’m going to be the best assistant he has ever worked with. I told this to Kali, but she was not impressed. What a bitch. Hopefully, the rumors about she and Ennis are not true or else I’m screwed and I’ll have to reconsider changing to another company.

 

 **25 th January:** Once you grow up and embrace your adult life, you hope and _beg_ that people don’t bring up your most embarrassing childhood stories to the surface. Of course, that’s a lot to ask for at parties where everyone knows you. I just got home from one of those parties.

Beacon Hills is a small town and everyone knows me because of my father, the Sheriff. This has more disadvantages than you think. Everyone remembers me doing the silliest things. Like the day I left the house _naked_ , because my mother wanted me to take a bath, and next thing I know I’m crashing with a frowny kid in the middle of the street. The frowny kid who is now a very gorgeous and successful man. Derek Hale is everything anyone can wish for, while I was introduced to him as the naked kid he met years ago. He still frowns, a lot, but that didn’t change my wish of digging a very deep hole to hide myself.

 

 **3 rd February:** Duke and I have been only exchanging emails, until today. And holy sweet Jesus, his _voice_.

Mental note to self: learn how to say his name properly.

 

 **7 th February:** I have the worst friends. My childhood crush is getting married in June with the douche bag Jackson. I had hopes. I had dreams.  This sucks.

_Resolution NR. 4: Don’t fall in love with people who are out of your league._

Today is cheat day. I’m going to eat all the crap I can find.

 

 **8 th February:** I feel sick. Scott is not picking up. Allison is not picking up either. Lydia is putting me on voicemail. And I don’t dare to bother Erica. I’m going to die alone in this apartment. Just me and XBOX.

 

 **9 th February:** I spent the night staring at the mirror practicing the Duke’s name, _Deucalion_. We’re going to meet tomorrow at some business party. I’m supposed to pick up his expensive suit and meet him there. I really hope his voice makes justice to everything else.

 

 **10 th February:** Guess who just had sex? Three times. And it was _awesome_.

 

 **14 th February:** Finally, a Valentine’s Day that doesn’t suck. I’m rushing out to Erica and Boyd’s wedding with _my_ Duke. I was promised amazing sex during and after it. Erica, if you ever read this, I’m not sorry.

 

 **20 th February:** Dating your boss is kind of awesome. Tomorrow we’re going on a “business” trip to Miami.

The company will cover _everything_ , literally.

 

 **3 rd March:** Scott doesn’t like Deucalion. Well, none of my friends seem to like him. Not even those who are not my friends. Like Derek Hale, who we had a very awkward encounter at a restaurant. Deucalion told me he was the one who made Derek so successful, but the ungrateful bastard decided to leave his company to build his own.

Well, thank God that happened or I would have to see Derek at work all the time.

 

 **6 th March:** Erica and Boyd decided to throw a big party at their new house. Deucalion couldn’t come, saying he had to fly over to New York. Everything was fine until I opened the front door and Derek was standing on the other side. Apparently, he and Boyd are big buddies, but Derek was in Europe when the wedding happened.

I feel like eating all the ice cream in the world right now, because spending the night with that jerk in the same room was too exhausting.

 

 **15 th March:** My father is sick, so I’m back to Beacon Hills for a few days. Being in my old room sure brings a lot of memories. I want to talk to Deucalion, but he’s not picking up his cell phone and I don’t want to be the clingy boyfriend.

Should I tell my father about him?

 

 **20 th March:** Something unexpected happened today. I was just driving around town when I decided to visit the preserve. It’s still the same place where Scott and I used to hang out, but the trees don’t seem too big anymore. Anyway, I was walking and I ended up at the lake, possibly because my father used to forbid us of coming here saying it was too dangerous. Well, he has no idea how _dangerous_ it really is. Gorgeous is definitely not a word that I can keep using to describe Derek Hale. Dangerous sounds much more fitting when you see him practically naked inside a freezing lake. It felt like being a teenager again with all my hormones on fire. Derek Hale is dangerous. _Stay away from him_!

Good thing is I’m leaving tomorrow. To my boyfriend, to my Duke.

 

 **21 th March:** So much for boyfriend. I’m so stupid.

 

 **22 th March:** I’m calling sick today. Fuck gym, fuck work, _fuck love_. Why the hell do I need to fall in love anyway?!

 

 **23 th March:** My friends are forcing me to get out tomorrow. I hate interventions. I hate Deucalion. I hate love in general.

 

 **24 th March:** I love my friends. They’re kind of the best ever.

 

 **25 th March:** I hate Scott. And Allison. They’re getting married in September. But I’m not allowed to hate them, because I’m actually the best man. And I love them both very much. It just sucks to not be able to enjoy it.

 

 **26 th March:** Deucalion decided to stop being a busy man to constantly be at the company. Kali is not even subtle about them, she actually grins every time she enters his office. The grin is obviously aimed at me.

I need to change to another company ASAP.

 

 **3 rd April:** I saw Lydia in her dress today. She looks gorgeous like always. It reminded me of how I was in love with her for ten years. If I survived the crush on Lydia, I will definitely survive a stupid boss crush.

 

 **5 th April:** I’m back on track! I met this really nice guy at the gym called Danny. At first I thought he was douche because he was hanging out with Jackson, but when Lydia called her fiancé for a life or death emergency, I had the time to really enjoy Danny’s company. He might get me an interview with his boss, which would be awesome and suck at the same time, because...

_Resolution NR. 5: Don’t date your coworkers. Ever._

 

 **7 th April:** Danny has a boyfriend, which sucks, but he’s a really nice attractive guy, so of course he’s taken. Taken by another gorgeous man, by the way. His name is Ethan and they shouldn’t make such a cute couple, but they do. Good news is I got that interview!

 

 **8 th April:** Luck is just never on my side. Sometimes I feel like the Gods are constantly laughing at me and my miserable life. Derek Hale just had to be the person interviewing me. Of all the millions of habitants from the United States, it just had to be Derek Hale, who looks like a sin dressed in a suit.

I got the job, but I won’t accept it. No matter what Deucalion has done to me, I will not side with the man he hates so much. I could, but the thing is... I sort of hate Derek too. I haven’t figure out why exactly.

 

 **15 th April:** Tomorrow is my last day at Alpha Publishing. I’m going to be working with Erica at her magazine. I have a feeling it’s going to be awesome, despite the blind dates she will make sure I attend on a weekly basis.

 

 **25th April:** I think the world is getting smaller. It’s not possible to find two people from your childhood on the first article I’m covering on my own. But it happened.

It was just a normal, boring conference in Chicago (seriously?!). This was my first trip to Chicago, what were the odds? As I took my reserved sit at the conference room, Heather, my ex-girlfriend from High School, sits right next to me. That was actually the least of my problems. We ended up things well, but still, it was really awkward to find her there and do small talk. I hate small talk.

Anyway, things got worse when I saw Derek Hale entering the conference room to sit at the table with a bunch of people that I was supposed to write about, _including him_. When he saw me and our eyes locked it was definitely one of the weirdest experiences I have experienced in my life full of bad experiences.

I don’t know how I still managed to write my article without constantly mentioning Derek and how his shoulders were made for suits; and how he smiles when he’s doing his job; and how his eyebrows frown when he’s asked an interesting question; and how he drinks water like a gentleman and how his voice echoes in the entire room. He ignored me through all the conference, which is fine, totally understandable, but I didn’t have anywhere else to _look_.

I should buy a dog. I clearly need someone to take care of me.

 

 **1 st May:** Lydia is going insane and she’s making everyone insane around her. Allison thinks we should all go to her beach house for the weekend. Which is why I’m about to pack right now. I just can’t decide between the red shorts or the blue shorts.

I’ll take the red ones.

 

 **3 rd May:** I don’t think I’m doing this friendship thing right. I should tell my friends how much I’m not friends with Derek. I should warn them that being in the same house, _same room_ , with him was never a good idea.

I could have stabbed myself when I saw him at the beach house. Grey shorts and white t-shirt; in a word: _irresistible_. I almost fainted when we sorted out the rooms and I got stuck with Derek, who didn’t seem very happy either. And I have a problem with keeping my mouth shut, so of course I had to question him about the whole Deucalion story. Questions that ended up in shouts and me storming out of the room to sleep on the couch. The next day, Boyd had to exchange rooms with me. At night, Erica kept asking me what happened, which is why I think I’m doing this wrong, because I couldn’t tell her. How was I supposed to tell her that the fight was about Deucalion? The guy I shouldn’t even think about. She would have killed me.

 

 **8 th May:** Should I bring a date to Lydia’s wedding?!

 

 **13 th May:** Erica has been acting suspicious... She’s been avoiding me for lunch almost every day for a week now! Could she still be bad about Derek? Is Derek that much of a friend to Boyd?!

 

 **20 th May:** Tonight is movie night. On my own. Just me and my DVD player. Because suddenly all my friends seem to have found someone, except me. But it’s fine. It’s movie night!

 

 **25 th May:** There’s a new intern at the magazine called Isaac, who looks like he was sucked out of a Disney movie. Not just that, he has a British accent! Still haven’t figured out if he’s actually British, but he’s _single_ , which considering my lack of date for Lydia’s wedding is always a plus.

I have fifteen days to convince him to come with me. Challenge accepted?

 

 **1st June:** I finally found out why Erica was avoiding me. The cover page for this month has Deucalion and Kali in the spotlight at some random event. Kali is wearing a stunning black dress that screams elegance and luxury. Deucalion... Well, Deucalion looks perfect. It’s a punch in the stomach that I’m trying hard to take it like a man, with the help of Cheerios on top of strawberry ice cream and orange juice to help me swallow the lump on my throat.

 

 **7 th June:** I managed to convince Isaac to come to the wedding, but the date issue was left aside, _for now_. I already had to lie about how sweet and caring Lydia is.

 

 **8 th June:** Lydia freaked out when I told her about Isaac. Like the world was just about to end because she never thought I would actually bring someone to the wedding.

I need better friends.

 

 **11 th June:** The wedding was awesome. Food, drinks, everything was A+ and at everyone’s disposal. Jackson cried with Danny’s speech about their friendship, which was definitely one of the top things of the day. Everyone totally loved Isaac, it’s like he’s been part of the group since ever.

But the highlight of the day? There was no Derek Hale. Bless this wedding.

 

 **20 th June:** So, Isaac is not gay. That is surprisingly okay, because he’s a really good guy. And if I’m doomed to be forever alone, I prefer keeping him as a friend. The two of us and Scott are going to hang out tonight. No ladies allowed!

 

 **21 st June:** I don’t remember much of last night, but I do remember throwing up at Derek’s feet once I saw him at the bar. I don’t even know how I got home. I should call Scott once my head stops spinning.

 

 **22 nd June:** So I didn’t throw up on Derek. Scott was actually surprised that I even mentioned Derek. The main problem is that I was drunk enough to imagine Derek. I did throw up, but it wasn’t Derek. Why do I even feel remotely sad that it wasn’t Derek? Anyway, the guy’s name was Carl and Isaac had to sweet talk with him so he wouldn’t punch me. Thanks, Isaac.

 

 **3 rd July:** While the ladies are freaking out with the wedding, the guys are planning a trip to Las Vegas next month. This time Boyd actually asked me if he could invite Derek, because he’s nice and the more the merrier...

I didn’t say no. Why didn’t I say no?!

 

 **10 th July:** Hot guys at the gym during the summer should not be allowed to come inside. I’m already fighting this heat, I can’t handle more.

 

 **25 th July:** Scott, Isaac and I went to the beach today. A sweet girl kept eyeing me, which proves how my muscles are finally showing. The problem is, because of course there was a problem or I wouldn’t even be writing this right now. I would be getting laid, which is sadly not happening. Anyway, the girl was not alone. While Isaac and I are very much single men, Scott is a very committed one. Once he spilled the word wedding, someone’s grandmother was waiting. They left, but Isaac and I made sure to bury Scott’s body in the sand as revenge.

 

 **5 th August:** Las Vegas awaits us next week and I’m still deciding if I should be worried about Derek’s presence there or not. Well, I’m definitely worried; I’m just not _upset_ with it. The guy is probably still mad at me.

 

 **17 th August:** I’ve been wondering how to start this for a while...

The whole week was a blast. Jackson may be a douche, but he’s a friendly douche too. And he has loads of money, so he probably gave the best party Scott could even hope for. Open bar, dancers, loud music, games and we even managed to find a field to play Lacrosse for old times’ sake.

My spirits were really high on the first two days; I felt great. That was until Derek arrived to our hotel after a business trip, still wearing a suit. He went to sleep earlier that night, but on the next day if felt like watching a new Derek. At night, I can swear he laughed at one of my jokes. On the last day, both of us had to carry Isaac to his room. I’m blaming the alcohol for the butterflies in my stomach when we said our goodbyes that night.

I’m definitely blaming my stupidity for googling Derek right now.

Who doesn’t have a Facebook nowadays, anyway?

Sadly, there’s nothing interesting enough to read. Only articles and more articles about his projects and Hale Industries.

 

 **23 th August:** Erica is throwing a surprise birthday party for Boyd this weekend. It’s right to assume that Derek will be there. I’m just not quite ready to trust myself when alcohol and Derek are together in the same room.

 

 **27 th August:** Derek wasn’t at the party. I asked Erica about it and apparently he’s not even in the country right now. Well, he does handle Hale Industries pretty much on his own. I honestly don’t know why I wanted to see him there.

 

 **7 rd August:** The wedding is in two days, but Lydia already made me try my suit at least five times during this last week, just to be sure. What is she thinking? That I’m going to suddenly gain weight? I’ve been skinny all my life! Women have the tendency to freak out about the silliest things. Allison doesn’t seem nervous; Scott a lucky man.

 

 **10 th August:** When it comes to weddings, this one was definitely my favorite. I should say it was because it was my best friend‘s wedding, who found true love with a beautiful woman. I should also say it was because of the delicious food. Or even the fact that after all these years our group of friends stays intact.

But those were not the reasons why this wedding was my favorite.

Some Allison’s aunt got sick with food poisoning, so at the last minute she couldn’t attend the wedding. I felt sorry for her, I really did. But Lydia Martin couldn’t care less about it if that meant an empty seat at table number five. While Lydia was helping Allison with her dress, Erica and Boyd took care of everything.

After a few table adjustments and an unexpected guest, the problem was solved.

I’m sorry Allison’s aunt, but my sympathies were gone when I read the handwritten name on the “friends” table. Who cares if I wasn’t going to even sit there? It was a very long wedding, with plenty of food and music… which leads to Derek and I _dancing_.  

Personally, I think I did the best speech ever about the eternal love of Scott and Allison for each other. My father was very proud of me. People couldn’t stop complimenting me and some old relatives of Allison were actually crying. Or maybe not, but they were very emotional. I could tell. And then I was surrounded by relatives of both sides, especially from Scott. Until I was saved by my prince Isaac, who took me to the “friends” table: Erica, Boyd, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Ethan, Isaac and Derek.

The couples left the table as soon as the DJ showed up. Isaac didn’t take longer either, when a cute girl named Monica, Allison’s cousin, invited him to dance. So I was left alone with Derek. Again.

I struggled to talk about everything that came to my mind that would never lead to anything about Deucalion. I did well for once. We talked about our jobs at first, I mentioned how fun and stressful it is to work with Erica and he told me about the many places he traveled to, but was never able to actually visit anything. Which is kind of sad and I don’t know if it was the alcohol, but the feeling made me feel bold enough to ask him for a dance. Surprisingly, he said yes.

Apart from Erica’s glances, it was a very _innocent_ dance, because everyone they knew was dancing around them. It wasn’t like we were dancing with each other; it was more like dancing with everyone else. But Derek was definitely dancing and rocking that body of his, so I count it as a win.

But there was more….

When we both got tired, we went outside to get some fresh air, each one with a new drink. I can barely remember what I was drinking. It was night; there were stars, music on the back and Derek right next to me. The perfect night couldn’t be more perfect, right? Everything led that way, until I started talking about Scott and how happy I was for him and Allison. The emotional drunk in me took over as I mentioned how I will never find a love like that, because _look at me_.

And that’s when the night got even more perfect.

Derek turned back to me and said:

“I like you. Just as you are.”

He left afterwards, but what does that matter? He _likes me_ , just as I am. Whatever that means, but no one has ever said that to me. Ever.

 

 **11 th August:** Scott is still on his honeymoon, of course. And I don’t want to bug him with this. But what does it mean when someone says “I like you”. Is it just a polite thing to say? Or is it just for comforting? I need to talk to someone. I need to talk with Scott! I can’t talk to Erica, because she will run to tell Boyd and they will both plot to set us up. What if Derek just said that because he was trying to be friendly? After all, we did start with the wrong foot...

I screw up everything again, didn’t I?

 

 **15 th August:** I’m giving up on love. I’m going to invest in a relationship with myself. At least with that I will know what to expect.

Derek Hale is not single. Derek Hale is very much in love with some beautiful woman with long dark hair, gorgeous eyes and huge smile.

I was just buying the newspaper when I saw it: the cover of a magazine with Derek’s picture and his girlfriend, holding hands and smiling. I never saw Derek smile like _that_. You could see how much his nose wrinkles when he genuinely smiles. Correction: _can_. Because I’m so dumb and miserable, that I had to buy the magazine. The article is not even about them. It’s just about some stupid charity event and they were probably the most beautiful couple to put on the cover. Well, they definitely look amazing together. I’m not going to blame the editor. I should only blame myself for not respecting _Resolution NR. 4_.

 

 **25 th August:** Danny and Ethan are buying a house together. Everyone is preparing a big party and, thankfully, I can’t go. I’m going to Canada for a week. Erica can’t even argue with me this time, because she was the one who gave me this article. I don’t really want to see any form of love for the next century. It’s better if I not go anyway, so I don’t kill the mood with my _depressed_ joy.

 

 **5 th September:** My life would make a best seller.

Of all the people I could find in Canada, Deucalion was the last one I wanted to see. I didn’t see much anyway. I couldn’t resist his voice when he pushed me to the restaurant's bathroom. Husky, low voice with lips brushing my ears. He knows my weaknesses. And I should know better.

We slept together. It doesn’t mean anything. It was pure sex, nothing more. And it won’t definitely happen again.

 

 **9 th September:** I haven’t told anyone about Deucalion. Don’t think I ever will.

 

 **20 th September:** Someone up there got jokes today.

I was just buying some milk on my way home when I saw _her_ entering the same store. The perfect woman with the perfect hair, smile, eyes, _everything_. She’s the perfect girlfriend for someone like Derek Hale.

She’s perfect. I’m not even remotely near _good_.

This ends the chapter of Derek; if there was ever one.

 

 **1 st October:** Allison is pregnant and Scott is obviously freaking out. Hell, even I’m freaking out. It’s a baby! None of us know anything about babies. What if I have to take care of him sometimes? Well, I will obviously have to care of him. Him or her. Holy Jesus, what if it’s a girl?!

 

 **12 th October:** Isaac is now permanently working for the magazine. He will be shooting our next cover, a present given by Erica who was promoted to Editor and Chief. As for me, I’ve been trying to convince Scott that most of his possible names for the baby suck really hard. In the most politely way as possible, of course.

I’m actually pondering burning that list.

 

 **19 th October:** I saw Derek tonight, but he didn’t. Well, he was on the TV at some crappy political debate, while I was delighting myself with a box of cereals.

He looks good.

He looks _fucking good_.

 

 **1 st November:** Lydia’s birthday parties are always an event you must attend to, unless you want to be executed in public in the most dreadful, excruciating way. After all these years, I’m still amazed the event doesn’t end up at some magazine.

This one I can’t dare to miss. I will go with no date and that’s fine.

That’s perfectly fine.

 

 **5 th November:** Yesterday was Lydia’s party and it was where I officially met Laura.

Laura is the perfect woman with the gorgeous black hair and _not_ Derek’s girlfriend. In fact, I must have been so blind that I didn’t realize how similar they are. Once it got clear that they were siblings I managed to breathe and smile the rest of the night. They were both quite impressed with the VIP style that was Lydia’s party. Obviously, that led to the awkward moment where Scott decided to remind everyone about how we used to crash these parties, because I was in love with Lydia. Everyone laughed.

 

 **14 th November:** Tonight there’s a big media event and Erica is making me wear a very expensive suit, way above my poor salary.

But, damn, I look _awesome_.

 

 **15 th November:** Here’s what to expect of media events: people. Lots and lots of people. And among those people is always someone you don’t want to see. But then you sort of do.

Enter Derek, dashing as ever. Smiling to everyone who stepped forward to greet him. Before I even reached him, another person stood right in front of me. _Deucalion_.

Of course I was expecting to find him there. I just didn’t want to be seen with him while Derek was in the room. So, this time, I was the one who pulled Deucalion away to a more private place. That was obviously a very bad decision. Derek entered the room as Deucalion was about to kiss me. I panicked, clearly Derek could see how pale I was and he thought the worst. The next thing I know they are punching other. Every single reporter rushed inside to take pictures. They were also shouting at each other. Honestly, I was so stunned that I couldn’t pick up anything at all. I just know that Derek left the party bleeding from his nose, while Deucalion acted all victorious with an arm above my shoulder.

When I got back to myself, I made sure to close the Deucalion’s chapter. _For good_. The guy was already bleeding from his head; I just wanted to know if he could bleed from his nose too.

But now that I’m home and sober, I really should think about turning into a hermit. I’m sure all the magazines and newspapers are talking about last night. _What_ and _how_ they are talking about it is scary enough to make me not want to leave the house anymore.

 

 **16 th November:** The news don’t even mention me, but they do talk about Derek and Deucalion and their past. Apparently, Deucalion was engaged to Laura and after they got married he used her name and led the company to bankrupt. They were never able to prove that he actually stole the money. The worst part was obviously Laura, who I only met as a lovely happy person, but apparently she was diagnosed with a severe depression for at least three years. Most articles end with how Derek tried to rebuild his family business from ground zero to a very successful company.

And this is the truth about the frowny kid.

 

 **22 th November:** Erica kept asking what happened at the party. About what _really_ happened at the party. I had no choice but to tell her the whole truth.

I’m waiting for the bomb to explode, while watching the snow fall.

 

 **1 st December:** I can’t sleep.

Erica didn’t do anything, she did worse. She dropped by today to give me Derek’s number. Since then, I’ve been carrying it with me to each room. It’s now staring at me from the nightstand.

What do you say to a guy you thought you hated, but you actually don’t?

 

 **6 th December:** It’s a girl! They’re naming her Victoria, just like Allison’s mother.

P.S.: I don’t think I can call Derek.

 

 **11 th December:** Today I went shopping with Scott and Isaac. How is it possible to take four hours to pick _one_ baby car? It’s a surprise for Allison and Scott wanted it to be _perfect_. _Four fucking hours_. This better equal to a whole week at the gym, because I can barely feel my own feet.

 

 **17 th December:** Hale Industries will be inaugurating a new rehabilitee center tomorrow. Our magazine was invited for the event and Erica couldn’t sound more thrilled when she _requested_ my presence there.

At least, I’m sure I’ll be able to see Derek smile, because he always does at these sort of things. I secretly can’t help to wish that one day I’ll be able to see one of his genuine and carefree smiles. I wish I could actually be the reason of it. But it’s probably too late for wishes.

I blame the seasonal decorations for my depressing mood tonight.

 

 **19 th December:** I managed to write a completely partial article about the event. I actually feel proud that I barely even mention Derek, who I didn’t talk to. There was never even a remote chance for it. He was always surrounded by journalists and photographers. Also, Laura was there.

What could I possibly even say to him? I’m sorry I believed the asshole that cheated on me instead of believing _you_? Or maybe, I’m sorry you had to get into a fight because you thought that asshole was trying to get into my pants when I actually gave him permission to do so?

 

 **21 st December:** Yesterday was the magazine’s Christmas party. I woke up today knowing that I must have done something terribly wrong.

I don’t remember last night... much. But I do know that the paper with Derek’s number was on my nightstand, not in the living room. It’s also terrifying to realize that I called his number at least _ten times_ yesterday. At four in the morning.

I’ve been staring at my phone in panic with no clue on what to do. Maybe I never reached him and if so, I need to change my number right this instant. But then there’s the duration of the fifth call. _Two minutes_. What could have I possibly said to him for two minutes?

Isn’t it common sense to just hang up when someone drunk calls you?

 

 **22 nd December:** I’m going back to Beacon Hills to spend Christmas with my father, who’s preparing a big family dinner with the McCalls, like always. Hopefully Derek is too busy with the holidays that he will forget about the ten calls he got from a drunken person.

Maybe my voice is different when I’m drunk? Wishful thinking.

 

 **30 th December:** Just like every year, Lydia is throwing a big New Year’s Eve party tomorrow night. This time, I made sure to throw away Derek’s number down the toilet. Next year things will be better.

 

***

 

 **1 st January:** Hello, 2013! Guess what? I have a boyfriend! A very gorgeous, perfect and amazing boyfriend who loves me just the way I am.

 

_____________________________________

Stiles, your boyfriend is still naked in bed. Let go of your laptop and get here.

`Comment by frowny_kid at 3:32 PM 1st January 2013` 

_____________________________________

Whoa! How did you found my blog?!

P.S.: I love you!

`Comment by stiles_ss at 3:35 PM 1st January 2013`

 

_____________________________________

Come to bed and I’ll tell you.

P.S.: I love you too. Happy New Year, Stiles.

`Comment by frowny_kid at 3:40 PM 1st January 2013`

 

**Author's Note:**

> So...... I hope this was cool? lol
> 
> I usually don't like fics from the first person, but I really hope it wasn't annoying! <3


End file.
